BirdMask
Basically... (Information) * This fine bird is an original character, made by sanicisdabomb. (But who cares about that, lets get to the ACTUAL information.) * BirdMask is a MaskPerson with an IQ of 760, woah. * He has a vast amount of weapons and armor to use against his opponents, but his main weapon is the 'GrowMegas'. * Hes mostly known for being a science and engineering major. The GrowMegas There are 2 GrowMegas, one is the left, and one is the right, They both have individual modes for multiple situations and combat advantage. The Left GrowMega Bubble: The left GrowMega commits :ok_hand:, like the circular shape of a bubble wand, and creates large bubbles that traps beams and projectiles inside of itself, and once it pops,the projectiles and beams are likely to hit the opponent. This ability has multiple variations. Fire: The left GrowMega opens its hand and shoots a fireball out of it. The size of the fireball varies on how strong the opponent's attack is. This ability ALSO has multiple variations. Sound: Both GrowMegas clap, and it creates sound waves that not only destroy your eardrums, they also deal an overwhelming amount of damage to the opponent, and launch them away. This attack has very few variations. Left GrowMega Combinations FireBallbble: A fireball from the left GrowMega is shot inside a bubble, expanding it slowly, and letting it trap more beams and projectiles, upon impact it will burst in flames and burn the opponent. Fiear Destroyer: A fireball from the palm of the left GrowMega, they both clap, crushing the fireball. This not only destroys you eardrums, and launch you...It burns you and spreads alot more faster than your average fire. But at the cost of this, the damage of this upon impact is low. The Right GrowMega Bomb: ...its just a bomb, it varies in sizes of the explosion and the bomb based on what projectiles and beams it absorbs. This ability also has multiple variations. Time: Unlike the others, this is the most helpful. The right GrowMega points at whoever Bird Mask wants, and stops them in time. (NOTE: This ability ONLY WORKS ON one person, and not multiple.) This ability only has THREE variations. Explosion: A mere punch from the right GrowMega will create explosions with high range. This is the strongest ability out of the 2 abilities from the right GrowMega. This only has TWO variations. Right GrowMega Combinations Time Boom: This is a combination of Explosion and Time. Once the right GrowMega punches, a green explosion is created, and the range is medium, only stopping the opponents that are in its range. At the cost of this, the explosion will do low damage. (5 seconds time duration) Ticking Time Bomb: This attack lives up to its name, and takes atleast one minute to explode. (5 seconds time duration) Both GrowMega Combinations Chronobubble: A stopwatch is thrown into a large sized bubble, and will follow the opponent. Upon Impact, it will explode and create a explosion that has a medium range. (NOTE: This combined ability will stop multiple people in its range, and it will do no damage.) (10 seconds time duration) FireBallmb: A large glowing red hot bomb is created and once it comes into contact with anything EXCEPT for the GrowMegas, it will explode into flames and spread fire everywhere with its large range, and fireballs will fly out and spread the flames. NUCLEAR WAR: This is a combination for both explosion and sound. (NOTE: The requirement for this is to have both Sound and Explosion equipped.) This attack is the most strongest out of all of them, A clap will cause the explosion and a sound wave, the sound wave will distort and become absolute chaos, it will shatter glass, most likely make you deaf for the rest of your life, and throw you across the world. The explosion part is the reason why the sound wave distorts, and the explosion will obliterate everything and anything in its path, including you. Its range and power is totally ridiculous and overwhelming. If I were to tell you how strong it is, I'd say its Planetary-ish level. Whatever it takes, DON'T GET IN ITS RANGE. Conclusion Who cares?